


sober.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [76]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Anakin numbed himself by drinking heavily but when he started the drugs, Padmé’d had enough.or:  Anakin loses Padmé and realizes his only chance of getting her back is to get sober.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Kudos: 6
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	sober.

**Author's Note:**

> day 76, drabble 76.
> 
> Prompt 076 - loss.

Anakin numbed himself by drinking heavily but when he started the drugs, Padmé’d had enough. The pain Anakin was trying to mask was nothing compared to losing her, so he decided that he had to clean himself up. Three months of rehab later, he found out where she was living from Bail and went to her apartment. When the door opened, he dropped to his knees, told her that he was sober, and begged for another chance. Padmé never had stopped loving him, and against her better judgment, she let him in. She gave him a chance. A fresh start.


End file.
